bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough/Chapter II: Vigrid, City of Déjà vu
Chapter II: Vigrid, City of Déjà Vu is the second chapter in Bayonetta. This chapter sees Bayonetta progressing deeper into Vigrid, meeting new faces and remembering old ones. Flashback Verse 1 The Chapter starts off with a cutscene, which serves as the introduction to Jeanne, as well as the introduction to a new ability known as Witch Walk, allowing you to walk on walls when the Moon is out. The fight against Jeanne is relatively straight forward, although Witch Time is disabled. The hardest part will be dodging and locating your target. If you can't find her then fire your guns, they will do no damage (Jeanne deflects them with her own perfectly placed shots) but it will help to locate her. Jeanne is a fast opponent and can do decent damage so be ready to move. The advantage is that she almost always speaks before attacking: you won't have a lot of time, but you'll still receive an advanced warning. Dodging her attacks can be difficult when she's up close, at a distance if she charges at you then you are far more likely to move out of her way. Executing Wicked Weaves while holding down the target button is a good way to land heavy damage to Jeanne from a safe distance, as the Weaves will appear within striking distance of Jeanne due to the targeting, even if she is far out of range of your punches and kicks which lead up to the Wicked Weaves. You should be on the same surface as Jeanne in order for the Wicked Weaves to connect. She will dodge some of your Wicked Weave attacks, but with correct positioning and enough persistence, it is possible to win this Verse without taking any damage. Present Verse 2 Once Jeanne is defeated, you will return to the present and be able to willingly use Witch Walk when the moon is out. Run up the building wall and destroy the statues, for one of them hides a Broken Witch Heart. A bit further, it'll cut to the proper introduction of Dear & Decorations (you've seen Decorations in the previous chapter but Dear is being introduced). Be prepared to dodge: Dear will quickly shoot a ball at you after the introduction. These angels are very easy to kill and supported here by a few Affinities. Vigrid Town Area Verse 3 After killing the angels, continue to run along with the building, then go down towards the door on the right. A short cutscene will show the Moon is hidden by clouds, and you will fall to the ground in front of the door. Open it and proceed. You will find yourself in a street, where you can grab some of Antonio's notes, as well as a Crow on Normal (right in the middle, playing cards with some of its friends) and Hard (observing you from a window on the second building on the left; you must double jump to reach it) difficulty. At the end of the street, there is another door that requires a combo attack. This door is very fast and you will need Witch Time to pass through. Run back down the street, next to the door is a set of Umbran Witch/Lumen Sage Statues. Lift one up and you will get a 10 seconds timer. Do NOT use it immediately. Run back towards the combo door, and activate the statues when you are close (but before the time limit runs out). Once in Witch Time, quickly attack the door until it breaks, then move forward. If you are too slow, you will be pushed back and have to start over. After you get out of that street, proceed into the courtyard. On the right side of the area, up to a few stairs, you will find some of Antonio's notes and a Broken Witch Heart inside a building with pillars. A Treasure Chest (Arcade Bullet) lies next to that building. Walk across the courtyard and a cutscene will introduce Luka. After that cutscene, an angelic border will appear and you will face groups of Affinities and Applauds. After punching through enough of those angels, a Beloved will appear. After it has taken sufficient damage, the Beloved will climb up a building and retreat, and you will break the angelic barrier with another Infernal Kiss, which will trigger a cutscene and end Verse 3. On Infinite Climax difficulty, you can rescue a helpless Crow by going to the building that the Beloved climbed: there will be 2 small balconies up above. You must double jump then wall jump until you get to the second balcony. Verse 4 After the fight, head under the archway. A trolley will pass by as you enter the area. Keep walking down the street, and a short cutscene will flash. A trolley is now speeding towards you, and you must jump to avoid it. The Enchant will then be introduced. Dodge away as soon as the introduction ends, for the one that flew into the air will otherwise land right on you. These angels mainly use the element of Fire for attacks. They will generally keep their distance unless they charge at you. When they do, they will sometimes split open to cover a larger area. They can also do electric damage, which only does a little more damage than the fire ram. These angels are pretty simple: they have the tendency to ignite before the ramming, which gives you ample time to prepare. After destroying them, you'll break another angelic barrier using the Infernal Kiss (basically you'll be breaking angelic barriers after most, if not all, battles). Verse 5 (Alfheim) After the encounter with the Enchants, run back up to where the trolley came from. At the very end of the street lies the portal to the second Alfheim level, which serves as Verse 5. Verse 6 (Alfheim) Return to where you fought the Enchants. The street passes through an archway before reaching another courtyard. Double jump and wall jump to reach the top of the archway, where you will find a portal to the third Alfheim level, which serves as Verse 6. On Infinite Climax difficulty, a Crow with delusions of grandeur is perched on the rooftop nearby. Verse 7 Proceed through the archway and into the courtyard. A few more Enchants will appear. Please note that there are even some on the wall. Be careful with those, as they may not be able to move but they will fire fast energy balls at you, which can be hard to dodge (but they will glow when they are charging the energy so you will have some degree of warning). After you defeat the group of Enchants the Beloved will return for another round. At some point, the first Beloved will become infuriated and yell into the sky while waving its ax, which will summon a second Beloved. Now you must fight two Beloveds. This can be kind of tricky if you don't keep track of where the other Beloved is. Their swings might be slow but they pack quite a bit of a punch. Try focusing on the Beloved that was injured. Once it's out of the way, its weapon will be available for you to use (you don't have to use it, but it does a great deal of damage to the Angels in only a few swings). Once the second Beloved's health is down, summon Gomorrah again to finish it off. After defeating the two angels, you will be rewarded with another Gold LP, called Quasi Una Fantasia. Grab this, and take it to the Gates of Hell to get your hands on Shuraba, your first melee weapon and one that will serve you well throughout the game. Some of Antonio's notes are located in the back right corner of the courtyard. You will also find two Treasure Chests at the end of small streets on opposite sides of the courtyard. Verse 8 (Alfheim) After defeating the two Beloved, backtrack as far as possible, all the way to the combo door at the beginning. There will now be a portal leading to the fourth Alfheim level, which serves as Verse 8. Verse 9 Continue along the street and you will find yourself in a small open area with a door and a broken set of statues, some of Antonio's notes, and an entrance to the Gates of Hell. Head down the stairs on the right side of the area, and you will encounter two Applauds (one Joy on Hard/Infinite Climax). Defeating them will fix the statue and end the Verse. Before you proceed, you can loot the Treasure Chest (Broken Moon Pearl) in front of you, and climb onto the balcony to find a Broken Witch Heart. Verse 10 Run back up the stairs and lift the Umbra Witch/Lumen Sage statues. You'll receive another 10 seconds timer. Run back down the stairs and activate the statue. Once in Witch Time, use combos on the orb to make it flatten out into a bridge. Cross it as quickly as possible. You may have to double jump to finish crossing if the bridge reforms. If you're replaying the level after obtaining Beast Within, you don't need to mess with the orb, as the gap is easily crossable with Panther or Crow Within. Once you are across, run to the left through the area and towards the church. On Normal difficulty, a Crow is fervently praying at the top of a pole in front of the church. On Hard difficulty, another Crow is resting in a patch of grass on the right. Kick open the door and get ready. Church Verse 10 cont. A cutscene will begin, in which Bayonetta encounters a little girl in the church. After a short scene with the girl, the familiar voice speaks to her again, telling her that the girl is the key to her future, shortly before she is attacked by the dragon she fought in the last chapter. Once the cutscene ends, you will have to deal with the dragon again. You will want to aim for the beast's snout. This is its weak spot. The problem is that if you get too close it'll launch close range fireballs at you. The beast will constantly try to pull its head free or bite you. It will also try to ram you with its head if you spend too long flanking it. If you keep your distance it'll also shoot fireballs. Whenever you can, dodge an attack and try to put in as many attacks as possible (Shuraba is a good choice, especially if this is your first playthrough). Watch for fire building in the beast's jaws, indicating that it is charging a fireball. And watch for when it opens/closes its jaw quickly, indicating that it is readying its bite. Dodging fireballs is the easiest, so try using those as your means of achieving Witch Time. As previously, you can also constantly fire at it with your pistols (this will do very little damage though). After its health is half gone, it'll manage to tear part of the building off. The head will still be stuck, but now the other head can attack too. The second head will attack from the right and the first head will flail around. After taking a sufficient amount of damage, the dragon will finally get its head unstuck and fling the building into the air. Once it's in the air it'll spit two large fireballs at it. This starts a quick time event. Hit the Shoot button at the right moment in order to jump out. If you hit it too soon or too late, the building will be destroyed and you will die. After jumping out, you will then grab the building and go into a Climax event to whirl the building around and send it straight into the fireballs. You'll fall down to the ground thus ending the chapter. Items ;Antonio's Notes: #Verse 3: Located in the street. (An Unknown Metal Wall) #Verse 3: Located on the right side of the courtyard under a building's overhang. (Notes On The Topic Of Magic - I) #Verse 7: Located in the back right corner of the courtyard. (Notes On The Topic Of Magic - II) #Verse 9: Located in the hallway. (About The Umbra Witches - I) ;Arcade Bullets: #Verse 3: Once you enter the courtyard go right to the chest. Break it to receive the bullet. *Replaces any Pearls or Hearts you have previously collected. ;Umbran Resting Places: #Verse 3: After you pass through the archway into the courtyard the chest is located immediately to the right side of the courtyard tucked away in a corner. #Verse 7: Run right through the Courtyard following the road. Directly ahead of you is another chest. #Verse 7: In this same Courtyard, near a container. #Verse 9: Located in the same area the two Applaud appear. It's on the right side in the grass. ;Broken Moon Pearls: #Verse 5: Reward for completing the Alfheim level. #Verse 8: Reward for completing the Alfheim level. #Verse 9: In the chest in the area where the two Applaud appear. ;Broken Witch Hearts: #Verse 2: Using Witch walk climb up the wall on your left. As you walk up there will be a winged statue, shoot at it. Once it's broken you can pick up the heart. #Verse 3: Once you enter the courtyard on the right side of it there will be a building with pillars. Go to that area. In the closest corner, the Heart will be floating up, jump to reach it. (This area is just north of the Arcade Bullet and in the same area like a book.) #Verse 6: Reward for completing the Alfheim level #Verse 9: In the same area as the two Applaud appear there is a wall to the right of the chest. Wall climb it onto a small overlook. Then double jump near the tree. ;Gold LPs: #Verse 7: Reward for defeating the Beloved pair. (Quasi Una Fantasia) *Unlocks Shuraba. ;Umbran Tears Of Blood: ;Normal: #Verse 3: After you open the large doors you will run down the street. Straight ahead, it'll be sitting with a large group of other crows on the left side. #Verse 10: After activating the statues and crossing the weird metal bridge you'll want to run straight forward until you get to a set of stairs. There will a pole near those stairs. The crow is at the very top of the last pole. ;Hard: #Verse 3: In the area where you need to activate the statues the crow will be near a window on the second building on the left. You must double jump to reach it (your back will be facing the statues). #Verse 10: After you have crossed the bridge the crow will be in the patch of grass that is on the right. ;Non-Stop Infinite Climax: #Verse 3: After the boss has fled you will need to go to the building that it climbed. Go all the way to the wall then look at the building, there will be 2 small balconies up above. You must double jump then wall jump until you get to the second balcony, the crow is there. #Verse 6-7: You must jump up onto the archway (where the Alfheim is), the crow will be at the corner of the left-hand building. Alfheim #Verse 5: After you defeat the Enchants, follow the tracks back up the street from where the trolley came from. It will be at the very end of the street. (Reward: Broken Moon Pearl) #Verse 6: After you defeat the Enchants you'll see an archway. Do not go through it. Instead, double jump up the wall and wall jump onto a walkway. It's the walkway that creates the archway. (Reward: Broken Witch Heart.) #Verse 8: After you defeat the Enchants/Beloveds backtrack as far as possible all the way back to the combo door at the beginning. (Reward: Broken Moon Pearl.) Video Walkthrough Normal *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 Hard/Infinite Climax *Video Items *Video (all items can be found on any difficulty, the only exception is the Umbran Tears of Blood.) Category:Chapters Category:Bayonetta Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthrough